Diablo/Loupi
|organization = |health = 5 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 5 |attack# = |defense = 5 |defense# = |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = |evasion = 5 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Diablo is the Lord of Terror and one of the Prime Evils. He is the most powerful, most creative and feared demon lord in all of Sanctuary. After the Dark Exile Diablo and his brothers, Baal and Mephisto wreaked their havoc for decades till the Horadrim found them and captured them. Diablo was trapped in a Soulstone and a Monastery was built around it to guard it. Two centuries later Archbishop Lazarus found the room Diablo's Soulstone was being held and being manipulated by Diablo's lingering evil he shattered it freeing him. Because he was still weak Diablo drove Leoric King of Khanduras mad and corrupted Tristram to spread his terror. A trio of heroes arrived and slayed Diablo while one of the heroes Aidan who was also the older son of Leoric plunged the broken Soulstone in his forehead hoping to contain Diablo but he failed. Diablo now in his new human form roamed Sanctuary searching for his brothers to free them. Eventually he came across the Tomb of Tal Rasha and freed Baal. Together they traveled to Kurast and freed Mephisto. The evil trinity schemed to retake the Burning Hells and get revenge from those that turned against them. Diablo took control of the Burning Hells but once again heroes killed him, imprisoned him in the Soulstone and shattered it thus banishing him. Twenty years later Adria the Witch put in motion a plan she and Diablo hatched when he first corrupted Tristram. She used her and Diablo's daughter Leah to resurrect Diablo as the Prime Evil. Stronger than ever Diablo took the fight to the High Heavens and started corrupting the Silver Spire. For what it seemed the last time a Nephalem defeated Diablo and imprisoned his soul in the Black Soulstone. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Fireball |stamina2a = 18% |target2a = All Enemies |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 95% |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Ranged Fire Explosion |effects2a = |name2b = Fire Wall |stamina2b = 18% |target2b = Self |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Buff Fire |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Terrorizing Scream |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Instill Fear |stamina3b = 22% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Debuff |effects3b = |name3c = Horrifying Stare |stamina3c = 18% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit13 = 100% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Debuff Psychic |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name4a = THIS WRETCHED LIGHT MUST BE ERADICATED! |stamina4a = 26% |target4a = All Enemies |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 95%/27% |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |type4a = Ranged Shadow |effects4a = |name4b = Red Lightning Hose |stamina4b = 35% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 6 |hitcrit4b = 100%/27% |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Fire Electric Energy |effects4b = }} Category:Video Games Category:Blaster Category:Diablo Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:Villains